My New York Doppleganger
by MaryFan1
Summary: This idea popped into my head and I thought it might be cute. Mary and Lou move to New York and end up moving across the street from Rob and Laura Petrie. You know what they say, everyone has a twin. But is it more than a coincidence?
1. Chapter 1

Millie Helper knocked on the door of the house down the street. New neighbors had moved in and she couldn't believe what Susan White had told her about them, so she rushed over to introduce herself.

"Just a minute." She heard a female voice call then the door opened

"Yes?" An attractive woman in her early forties smiled a friendly smile

"Laura." Millie breathed out

"No, Mary." The woman responded, "Can I help you?"

"Oh, well, uh, I'm uh, Mildred Helper, your neighbor." She stammered, "But you can call me Millie."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, please come in." Mary opened the door for her enter, "You'll have to excuse the mess, we just moved in yesterday."

Millie looked around and there were numerous boxes among the furniture, "Yeah, Susan told me."

"Susan?" Mary thought, "Oh, Susan White. She was here about an hour ago. You know, she called me Laura, too. I must have a twin or something."

"Oh boy, do you ever." Millie muttered

"I'm sorry?" Mary said

"Oh, nothing," Millie turned to her, "I just wanted to introduce myself and welcome you to the neighborhood."

"Well, I appreciate that. We don't really know anyone here. I have a friend who lives in the city but that's about it." Mary said referring to her friend Rhoda Morgenstern, "Why don't you sit down and we can have some coffee, I could use a break from unpacking."

"Alright, that would be nice." Mille took a seat at the dining table

"Great." Mary said walking over to the breakfast bar and pouring two cups of coffee and sat down across from her.

"So, Mary is it?" Millie began, "Tell me about yourself," she paused, "You don't by any chance have a son, do you?"

Mary smiled, "No, an eight year old daughter, Lily. She and my husband went to the store. We don't have anything. We ate pizza and slept on the floor last night. Our furniture didn't come until this morning."

"What's your husband's name?" Millie asked unable to stop staring at her

"Lou," she answered, "We moved here from Minneapolis. We worked for a small TV station there but found ourselves both out of a job when new owners took over. My friend talked us into visiting her and looking for jobs here after we couldn't find anything there."

"So you both work?" Millie asked, "In television?"

"It's not as glamorous as it sounds," Mary assured her, "We produced the six o'clock news in Minneapolis. He starts Monday writing for the Associated Press. I got a job with the ABC affiliate."

"Sounds pretty exciting to me." Millie told her, "My husband is a dentist and I do some volunteer work."

"I wish I had the time. I could probably quit work but I really love it." Mary took a drink of her coffee

"Well, I think you'll like living here. It's a great place to raise a family and the schools are very good." Millie assured her

"It is a lovely neighborhood and there seem to be several children our daughter's age," Mary observed, "In fact, Susan mentioned something about the couple across the street, the Petries, that they have a boy her age."

"Yes, they do, Richie." Millie told her

"She seemed anxious for me to meet them. I guess since we have kids the same age." Mary assumed

"Yes, that must be it." Millie said, "They are out of town until tomorrow," She explained, "Well, I really should be going, I have to get dinner started. It was nice to meet you, Mary."

"It was really nice meeting you too, Millie," Mary said getting up and walking her to the door, "Come by any time."

"Of course, I'll come with my husband next time. I know he'll want to me you once I've told him what friendly neighbors you are. Bye, now."

"Bye," Mary shut the door behind her

Millie raced home and found her husband Jerry in the garage, "Jerry, you aren't going to believe this. I just met one of our new neighbors."

"You're right, I don't believe it." He said sarcastically

"I'm telling you, you aren't going to believe it. I couldn't believe it." Millie insisted

"Believe what?" He asked

"She looks just like Laura."

TBC….The Petries and The Grants meet for the first time


	2. Chapter 2

Rob and Laura pulled into the driveway just returning from their weekend trip to Connecticut. Millie had been waiting for them and rushed over as soon as the car pulled in.

"Laura, Laura." She called coming across the street

"Hi, Millie," She said then turned to Richie, "Rich, take your suitcase inside and then put your pajamas on, it's almost time for bed."

"Okay, Mom." Richie said heading inside

"Honey, I'll take these inside and make sure he gets ready for bed." Rob said

"Alright, Darling." Laura said, "Thank you."

"Laura, you aren't going to believe this." Millie said, "I met one of our new neighbors, the couple that moved into the Simpson's old house."

"Well, Millie, that doesn't seem so unbelievable." Laura said heading into the house as Millie followed her

"I'm serious, Laura, I met the wife, Mary and there is something very strange about her. You just have to see it."

The only thing Laura thought was strange was her friend's behavior, "So, what's wrong with her, does she only have one eye?"

"Oh, come on. Let's go across the street and I'll introduce you." Millie suggested

"Millie, it's after nine o'clock. We can do it tomorrow night." Laura said, "But right now, I'm very tired and would like to get some sleep."

Millie huffed, "Oh, alright, but you promise?"

"Yes, I promise, Rob and I will stop by after dinner tomorrow night to welcome them to the neighborhood."

"Fine, we'll go with you." Millie informed her then turned to leave

Laura headed into the bedroom to change for bed and couldn't imagine what had gotten into her friend. She had never acted this way over a neighbor. Could she really have one eye? Laura laughed to herself.

Rob walked in, "Well, Rich is fast asleep, as soon as his head hit the pillow."

"Good." Laura said as she undressed

"So what was Millie so excited about?" Rob asked walking over to the dresser to get his pajamas

"Something about the new neighbors. She said there was something strange about the wife." Laura said pulling on her nightgown

"Well, you know Millie and her imagination." Rob said getting into bed

**Mary and Lou's**

Mary hung up the phone and rejoined Lou on the sofa. He was watching a football game, which usually meant he tuned out everything.

"Who was that on the phone?" He asked without taking his eyes off the game

"Our neighbor, Millie Helper, she wants to stop by with the Petries tomorrow night after dinner." Mary informed him picking up the book she had been reading.

"That's nice." Lou muttered, "Oh, come on, what kind of play was that?" He complained at the television

"You know, the neighbors seem really nice but twice I've been called Laura and I've caught them looking at me funny." She said, "Like today when Lily and I were watering the grass, two women walked by and stared for the longest time then whispered to each other."

A commercial came on and Lou turned his attention to her, "That's just because they're jealous." He said kissing her neck

"Uh huh, of what exactly?" Mary asked

"Me, because I have the sexiest wife in the neighborhood." He said kissing her long and deep

"Well…now how can I argue with that?" She said wrapping her arms around his neck

**THE NEXT EVENING**

Jerry and Rob headed over to Mary and Lou's while Laura and Millie finished preparing some welcome to the neighborhood treats. Millie and Jerry' 16 year old daughter Ellen was watching Richie and Freddie. Rob knocked on the door.

"Coming." Lou called then opened the door

"Hi, I'm Rob Petrie and this is Jerry Helper, half of your official welcoming committee." He quipped.

Lou shook both their hands, "Lou Grant, come on in. I thought your wives were coming."

"Oh they are. They were putting together some snacks and giving the sitter instructions." Jerry explained

"Well, Mary's getting our daughter in the bath," he said then called down the hall, "Mary, the neighbors are here."

"Be right out, honey." She called back

"Have a seat. Would you like a drink?" Lou offered

"No thanks." Rob said taking a seat on the sofa.

Lou turned his attention to Jerry, "Mary tells me you're a dentist."

"Yes, and I am accepting new patients." He hinted

"Good, we need one." Lou said

Mary walked in from the hall, "Well, Lily's taking her bath, finally."

"Mary, these are our neighbors, Rob Petrie and Jerry Helper." Lou introduced them, "Guys, this is my wife, Mary."

Rob and Jerry's mouths were slightly agape as Mary extended her hand, "Nice to meet you both."

"Uh, uh, yes, nice to meet you." Rob shook her hand, the resemblance was uncanny

"Oh, yes, it is nice to finally meet you, Mary." Jerry managed, shaking her hand

"Would you fellas like anything to drink?" She offered

"No, thank you, Lou already offered." Rob said sitting back down continuing to stare

The doorbell rang

"I'll get it. That must be your wives, I suppose." Mary walked over to the door and when she opened it there was a collective gasp as Laura walked in followed by Millie.

"Isn't it incredible?" Millie said walking over to Jerry

'Uh huh." Jerry muttered

Mary and Laura looked each other over and it was amazing, her hair was a shade or two lighter and there was a good fifteen years age difference but Mary could be Laura's twin. Mary just looked at Lou and shrugged with a smile, _no wonder the neighbors looked at me funny, she thought. _

Laura looked at Rob, her voice quivering, "Oh, Rob."

TBC…The couples get to know each other and Sally and Buddy meet the mysterious doppleganger


	3. Chapter 3

Rob and Lou looked over each other's wives in disbelief. Mary and Laura just stood there getting slightly annoyed

"Laura, is it?" Mary said, "Are you feeling a little bit on display?"

Laura looked at Mary, "Mary is it?" She paused as Mary nodded, "Why yes, I believe I do."

"Alright, enough already," Mary said, "This is a very funny coincidence and I for one am relieved. I was starting to feel like some kind of freak the way people kept looking at me."

Lou and Rob stopped staring, "I'm sorry, Honey, it's just that the resemblance is striking." Lou said

"Yeah, I'm sorry too. Why don't we just sit down and get to know each other." Rob suggested

As they sat down Lily came into the room in her pajamas, "I'm ready for bed, Mommy." She said coming over to where Mary sat

Mary put her arm around her, "Lily, sweetheart, I would like you to meet our neighbors, this is Mr. and Mrs. Helper."

"Hi." Lily said quietly

"And this is Mr. and Mrs. Petrie."

Lily walked over and looked at Laura, "You're pretty. You look just like Mommy."

"Well thank you, Lily. It's nice to meet you." Laura said

"Lily, Mr. and Mrs. Petrie have a little boy in your class, Richie." Mary told her

"Richie's cute. I tried to kiss him at recess but he ran away." Lily said pouting, today had been her first day at school

Everyone couldn't help but laugh, "Sweetheart, go on to bed, I'll be in to tuck you in a minute." Mary told her

"Okay," Lily said, "It was nice to meet you Mr. Helper, Mrs. Helper, Mr. Petrie, Mrs. Petrie." She said then left the room

"I can already tell you've got your hands full with that one." Jerry said, "Laura, you better watch out, that one may marry Richie someday."

"Oh, I think it's cute. She's a beautiful little girl." Laura said

"Thank you, she is a handful but things are never dull." Mary told her

"I've got my shotgun ready." Lou said

They talked for a while longer then called it a night agreeing to get together the following weekend for a cookout

**THE NEXT MORNING – OFFICE OF THE ALAN BRADY SHOW WRITERS**

Rob and his two co-writers were working on the latest sketch for the Alan Brady Show but Rob couldn't stop thinking about the strange coincidence with Mary and Laura. He knew it was silly to keep thinking about it but it was remarkable.

"Okay, so let's say Alan walks into a formal dinner party in a bathing suit because he thinks he's going to the beach?" Sally suggests

Rob didn't respond

"Hey, Rob, you alright?" Buddy asked

"Huh? Oh yeah, I was just thinking about something." He said, "Listen, we're having a cookout this weekend sort of in honor of our new neighbors. We would love it if you guys would come to."

"Sure, I've got nothing better to do but watch Mr. Henderson clean himself." Sally said referring to her cat

"Yeah, it'll give me an excuse to get out of the house while Pickles visits with her mother." Buddy said

"Great, because there is something very interesting about the new neighbors that you just have to see." Rob figured the only way they would believe it would be for them to see it without knowing ahead of time.

"Well, what's so interesting about them?" Sally asked, "Are they mobsters?"

Rob laughed, "No, you just come Saturday and you'll see."

TBC…a fun Saturday bbq and when Laura's mother comes for a visit could she shed some light on the mysterious resemblance between Laura and Mary?


	4. Chapter 4

Saturday morning Lou, Jerry and Rob were in Rob's garage looking at his car. It wouldn't start and they figured between the three of them they could surely figure it out. Never mind none of them knew the first thing about cars. Laura and Millie came in the front door from the grocery store. Mary had wanted to go with them but since this barbeque was partly in their honor they steadfastly refused to let her do any cooking for it. Millie and Laura were unpacking the groceries when Mary knocked on the back door.

"Come on in, Mary." Laura said

"Hi, how's it going?" She asked closing the door behind her

"Fine," Laura told her, "But if you came to help just forget it, we have everything under control."

Mary walked over to the counter, "Well, then you might want to do something about what's going on in your garage."

"Oh boy, what are they up to now?" Millie asked knowing Jerry was involved somehow

"Did you know Rob has recruited Jerry and Lou to help him fix the car." Mary informed them taking a seat at the table

"Oh no, Rob doesn't know anything about cars." Laura said chopping up the lettuce, "Mary, help yourself to some coffee if you want."

"Neither does Jerry." Millie said putting the ice cream in the freezer

Mary walked over to the coffee pot and poured a cup, "Neither does Lou but that doesn't stop my darling grease monkey from getting under the hood every time there's a problem."

"I wonder why they like they have to do things like that." Laura mused as she made the hamburger patties

"Simple," Mary said pausing to take a drink of coffee, "They're men."

Laura and Millie laughed, "The only thing my Jerry can do with his hands is fill a tooth." Millie said

"Should we go out there and see what's going on?" Laura asked

"Oh yeah." Mary said smiling

They went to the garage to find the hood of the car up and Jerry and Lou just staring intently as if they were deep in thought.

"Fellas, how's it going?" Laura asked

"Fine, Honey." Rob called from underneath the car

"Uh huh, we can see that." Mary said, "Lou, my love, you are many things, but a mechanic isn't one of them."

"Hey, we've almost got this baby running." Lou insisted wiping his hands on a rag

"Jerry, you don't know anything about cars. You'll probably just blow it up." Millie said sarcastically

"Millie, if you don't knock it off, I'll blow you up." Jerry said through gritted teeth

Laura squatted down by Rob, "Honey, you really should have a real mechanic look at it. You don't know anything about cars either."

"Yes, I do doggonit." Rob said, "Ouch!"

"Are you alright?" Laura asked

Rob came out from under the car and sat up, rubbing his head, "No, I hit my head."

Laura kissed his cheek, "I'm sorry, Darling."

"I hurt my hand, Millie." Jerry said hoping to get the same sympathy from Millie

"Oh yeah?" She asked, "Put some ice on it." Millie said

"Alright," Lou said, "Quit your whining. We're men, we walk off the pain."

Mary laughed, "Like you walked off the pain when we went skiing and you broke your leg?

Lou looked down, "Well, a broken bone is different."

"Well, if you macho men insist on working on this car, just remember we're having dinner tonight and Rob invited his coworkers to join us and they will be here about six." Laura informed them

"Oh, we'll be done way before then." Rob assured them

"Alright then," Laura said, "Ladies shall we retire to the kitchen and finish the preparations for the meal, you know, women's work."

Mary and Millie followed Laura out of the garage

**LATER THAT DAY**

Buddy and Sally arrived at Rob and Laura's curious about these new neighbors they would meet. The two of them had active imaginations, as writers it's essential, so every possible scenario had gone through their head. They knocked on the door.

Inside Millie and Laura were taking the food out back, "Mary would you mind getting the door, it's probably Buddy and Sally."

"Sure," Mary said thinking, "Um, do they know about me?"

"I don't think so." Laura said, "It's okay, go ahead and answer it."

Mary smiled, _this should be fun,_ she thought as she walked into the living room to the door. She opened it and smiled

"Hi Laura, hope we're not late." Sally said walking right past her into the living room toward the kitchen

"Yeah, the drive was kind of crazy." Buddy said following Sally

Mary smiled again, "No, you're not late."

As they almost reached the kitchen Laura walked through the door, "Hi."

"Laura." They exclaimed in stereo

Laura smiled, "I see you met our neighbor."

"Neighbor?" Sally asked looking back to Mary then to Laura again, "Laura is this some kind of joke Rob is pulling on us?"

"No, it's not." Laura assured them

"Ahem." Mary said

"Buddy, Sally, this is our new neighbor, Mary Grant." Laura said

"Wow." Buddy said

"Yeah, wow is right." Sally echoed

Mary approached them and extended her hand, "It's nice to meet you both."

The evening was fun and everyone thoroughly enjoyed themselves. Buddy and Sally were still amazed at the resemblance between Mary and Laura but about halfway through dinner finally stopped staring. As they were leaving they apologized profusely.

"Mary, I'm sorry. We had no idea." Sally said looking at Rob, "You just had to let us make fools of ourselves."

"Well, I must admit we've had some fun with this." Rob said

"It's alright, you don't have anything to apologize for." Mary said smiling

"Well, lucky for us, she's as nice as you are too, Laura." Buddy said kissing Mary's hand

TBC…Laura's mother comes for a visit


End file.
